Megami Saikou
|tab2=Galeria|tab3=Cytaty}} 'Megami Saikou ' (jap. 最高 女神) – przyszła, dziesiąta i ostatnia rywalka Yandere-chan oraz przewodnicząca samorządu uczniowskiego. Wygląd thumb|right|326x326px|Oryginalny wygląd Megami|left Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Megami został zaprojektowany przez Druelbozo. Obecny model jest jednak jej drugim oficjalnym modelem. Posiada włosy koloru srebrno-niebieskiego, sięgające do bioder dziewczyny, oraz prostą grzywkę, ale jeden z jej kosmyków sterczy w prawą stronę. Jej oczy są tego samego koloru co włosy. Nosi czarny dusik, rękawiczki i zakolanówki, z wykończeniami obszytymi czerwoną wstążką. Ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek, a na lewym ramieniu ma czerwoną przepaskę z japońskim napisem Seitokaichō (jap. 生徒会長), symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Podczas rozmowy wideo na laptopie, Megami jest bardzo zacieniowana i nie widać za dużo szczegółów jej wyglądu, lecz podczas sekwencji końca dnia można zauważyć jej włosy od tyłu oraz to, że nosi mundurek samorządu uczniowskiego, lecz to się zmieni.https://redd.it/9u1awg Oryginalny wygląd Oryginalny wygląd Megami został zaprojektowany przez wolontariuszy. Taki również wygląd, posiadał jej pierwszy oficjalny model. Miał włosy koloru czarnego i były o wiele ciemniejsze od włosów Yandere-chan i Senpai'a. Sięgały one talii dziewczyny, a grzywka była całkowicie prosta i co więcej, jej cień przysłaniał dziewczynie oczy. Poprzez pewien glitch, można było zobaczyć oczy Megami, które miały niebieski odcień, ale prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że ten model był w rzeczywistości przerobionym modelem licealistki. Na oficjalnym arcie, jej oczy były takiego samego koloru co włosy, czyli czarnego. Pierwszy oficjalny model miał białe podkolanówki, ale planowano je później przerobić na białe zakolanówki z wykończeniami obszytymi czerwoną wstążką i dodać takie same rękawiczki. Co ciekawe, początkowo nie miała dusika. Męski odpowiednik W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction Video” został pokazany męski odpowiednik Megami - Megamo Saikou. Posiadał on krótsze włosy od Megami, bo sięgające jedynie ramion i także srebrno-niebieskie oczy. Ubierał się w domyślny męski mundurek, a na lewym ramieniu miał czerwoną przepaskę z japońskim napisem, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącym samorządu uczniowskiego. Opis Megami jest spadkobierczynią Saikou Corp, najpotężniejszej firmy w Japonii. Jest niesamowicie bogatym, dyplomowanym geniuszem. Przeszła obszerny trening samoobrony i jest mistrzynią we wszystkim co zrobiła w swoim życiu. Została wytrenowana do posiadania wszystkich cech perfekcyjnego lidera po to, aby przygotować się do dnia, kiedy odziedziczy firmę swojego ojca. Jest także najpiękniejszą, najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole ORAZ przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Megami nie pojawi się w szkole przez dziewięć tygodni, przez tajemnicze okoliczności, których nikomu nie zdradziła. Wciąż wykonuje swoje obowiązki, poprzez uczestniczenie na lekcjach za pomocą laptopa oraz rozmawianie z innymi członkami samorządu przez rozmowy video. Da się zauważyć, że jest tym zdenerwowana; głęboko wierzy, że powinna uczęszczać do szkoły jak normalny uczeń i jest rozżalona swoją obecną sytuacją, chociaż nie jest na wolności aby wyjaśnić powody jej nieobecności w szkole. Megami inaczej niż wszystkie inne osoby jest w pełni świadoma faktu, że ktoś niebezpieczny pojawił się w szkole. Kiedy do niej przybędzie, zrobi praktycznie wszystko co w jej mocy, aby ochronić szkolną populację - zalicza się do tego instalowanie kamer bezpieczeństwa, zatrudnienie ochroniarzy czy wprowadzenie surowej polityki wobec niewłaściwych zachowań. Megami widocznie posiada pewne ważne informacje, które zmusiły ją do takich działań... ale co ona wie? Co ma z tym wspólnego Saikou Corp? A co najważniejsze, co ma do tego Senpai? Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry Megami ma osobowość „Nietykalna Bogini”. Będzie ona ściśle zdyscyplinowaną osobą.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650080607066681344 O Megami istnieje wiele opinii, lecz wszyscy zgadzają się w tym, że jest ona dojrzała, odpowiedzialna, inteligentna i stara się jak najbardziej umie w samorządzie. Większość osób również określa ją jako spokojną osobę, a niektórzy mówią, że jest ona pewna siebie, a jeszcze inni opisują ją jako arogancką. Mówi się też, że brzmi ona, jakby mówiła ona ze scenariusza.https://redd.it/8k690a Cały czas jest formalna, nie toleruje łamania szkolnego regulaminu (dopóki kadra nie poprosi ją o to). Każdy konflikt rozwiązuje w inny sposób, w zależności od jego natury. Nie jest ona ufna wobec nikogo i ma tylko jedną osobę, którą nazywa „przyjacielem”. Podczas rozmowy jest ona chłodna, ponieważ wychowano ją tylko po to by została idealną dziedziczką firmy Saikou Corp. Aby nie okazywać jej wyższości, nie będzie ubierać mundurku samorządu uczniowskiego. Gdy Ayano zabije kogoś przed Megami, to ta ją spróbuje powalić na ziemięhttps://redd.it/7vrrnz, a jej reakcją na zwłoki będzie pobiegnięcie do swojej wychowawczyni.https://redd.it/8200j5 YandereAni napisał, że nie będzie ona wrogo nastawiona do protagonistki, dopóki nie zrobi ona czegoś złego.https://twitter.com/YandereAni/status/677315632375943171 Nie wiadomo co YandereAni miał na myśli. Relacje Yandere-chan Megami podczas jej monologu jest wrogo nastawiona do Yandere-chan i nazywa ją „wulgarną kreaturą”, lecz nie będzie taka w finalnej grze, dopóki Ayano nie ujawni swojej natury. Nawet można zmienić kompletnie jej nastawienie do Ayano, poprzez kroki potrzebne do dołączenia do samorządu.https://youtu.be/9ZVdorVKlXI Senpai Pomimo, że jest rywalką Yandere-chan, to jednak nie jest do końca wiadome czy rzeczywiście jest w nim zakochana, a gracze się dowiedzą o tym dopiero gdy Megami zostanie dodana do gry. Możliwe, że będzie go ochraniać, gdyż uzna to za swój obowiązek i po prostu chce, aby każdy uczeń w szkole był bezpieczny. Podczas trwania pierwszego roku, Megami nigdy nie rozmawiała z Taro.https://redd.it/75bpb0 Ojciec Bardzo kocha córkę i troszczy się o nią, co widać po tym, że zabronił jej chodzić do szkoły, gdy usłyszał o tym, że jest w niej ktoś niebezpieczny. Nie obchodzi go los innych uczniów, a jedynie własnej córki, jednak Megami nie chce, by pozostali ucierpieli na tym, więc w 10 tygodniu od rozpoczęcia się roku szkolnego, wbrew zakazu ojca, wraca do szkoły by ochronić pozostałych uczniów. Zagwarantował jej bardziej intensywny trening niż Saisho jej ciotce.https://redd.it/89htvz Jeśli Megami zostałaby porwana, to jej ojciec wykorzystałby wszystkie siły jego firmy, aby ją znaleźć i uratować.https://redd.it/767pc3 Matka Matka Megami chce, aby jej córka miała „normalne” życie. Chce być miłą i kochającą matką dla Megami kiedy może, lecz Megami w rzeczywistości nie ma czasu na miłość.https://redd.it/75bpb0 Kencho Saikou Megami go nie kocha.https://redd.it/a8m39a Jest jedyną osobą, która wie jak zajść za skórę Megami i próbuje z nią konkurować.https://redd.it/77nsym Zanim się on urodził, Megami miała nadzieję, że będzie się z nim dobrze dogadywać.https://redd.it/78qald Gdyby Megami zobaczyła jego zwłoki to zamiast poczuć złość czy smutek, nie poczuła by zbyt wiele oprócz urazy i uznałaby to za „ogromną stratę czasu i pieniędzy”. Również odebrałaby to jako bezpośredni atak przeciwko jej rodzinie.https://redd.it/81pjv3 Gdyby Megami zginęła, to on zostałby dyrektorem generalnym SaikouCorp. Kaga Kusha Z opisu Kagi wyszło na jaw, że Megami była przez niego badana i prześladowana, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Kaga chce zostać w przyszłości dyrektorem generalnym SaikouCorp, ale to Megami jako dziedziczka tej firmy ma nim zostać. Obecnie nie wiadomo dokładnie, co to oznacza dla ich relacji. Megami uważa go za nieprzewidywalnego.https://redd.it/7nar9m Kizana Sunobu Megami uważa Kizanę za nieznośną, ale nie przejmuje się nią.https://redd.it/752eyj Uważa, że niepotrzebnie zaprząta czas członkiniom samorządu, prosząc je o podwyższenie budżetu klubu teatralnego, nawet gdy nie potrzebuje go.https://redd.it/77f9cq Info-chan Wiadomo, iż Info-chan nie lubi Megami bez większego powodu.https://redd.it/75hz9y Akane Toriyasu Dużo osób było zdziwionych, gdy Megami wybrała ją do samorządu uczniowskiego. Mają dobre relacje.https://youtu.be/4Utx0zINAx0 Shiromi Torayoshi i Kuroko Kamenaga Mają dobre relacje. Aoi Ryugoku Mają dobre relacje. Krążą plotki, że w wypadek, w którym Aoi straciła oko i zaczęła nosić opaskę, jest zamieszana Megami. Członkowie klubu okultystycznego Megami uważa ich za dziwaków, ale nie okazuje tego i gdy musi z nimi rozmawiać, to robi to biznesowo i profesjonalnie.https://redd.it/9ayab6 Aktualizacje Ciekawostki *Jej imię w języku japońskim oznacza „boginię” (jap. 女神 wym. Megami), natomiast jej nazwisko, Saikou, to skrót od „The Best” (jap. 最高の wym. Saikō no), co oznacza „najlepsza”. *Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Amanda Lee. *Jej model został stworzony przez wolontariuszy. *W plikach gry jej dawne włosy mają nazwę „SCPHairMesh”, co oznacza „Siatka włosów przewodniczącej samorządu uczniowskiego”. *Podczas rozmowy z Yandere-chan, Megami wypowiada pewną kwestie - Mój ojciec nie pozwala mi chodzić do szkoły kiedy jesteś „aktywna”. Przez to nie będzie jej przed pierwsze 9 tygodni gry.https://redd.it/5k6q7l **Przez to wiele fanów zaczęła podejrzewać, że to ona może być córką dziennikarza, o której ten wspomina w kasetach. Jak się okazało to nie ona, ponieważ jest córką szefa firmy Saikou Corp, a jak wiadomo dziennikarz przez Ryobę Aishi miał tak zniszczoną reputacje, że nie mógłby od tak zostać prezesem najpotężniejszej firmy w Japonii. **Dokładnie znajduje się na rejsie. *Jej ostatnia kwestia, przed wyłączeniem laptopa, jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do kwestii wypowiadanej przez Sansa, postaci z gry Undertale. *Od małego, mówiono jej żeby na pierwszym miejscu stawiała rozwój rodziny, więc jeśli miałaby wyjść za mąż, to wybrałaby najlepszego kandydata.https://redd.it/9n8w9c *W przyszłości w jej klasie pojawi się jej laptop.https://redd.it/87l4y0 *Jako jedyna ze wszystkich rywalek w filmiku „Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video” wcale się nie rumieni, gdy mówi do Taro. Możliwe, że nie żywi do niego żadnych głębszych uczuć, po prostu chce żeby był bezpieczny i za swoją misję uznała, aby go ochraniać przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. *W filmiku "Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video" został pokazany jej męski odpowiednik. Miał on na imię Megamo Saikou, a głos mu podkładał Brendan Blaber. Wprawdzie był to tylko żart ze strony YandereDeva, jednak niewykluczone, że taki model będzie miała Megami jeśli będziemy grać Yandere-kunem. *Wiele osób nazywa ją niepoprawnym nazwiskiem, które zostało ukazane w Rival Introduction Video, „Saiko”. *Do szkoły przybywa, przylatując do niej helikopterem.https://redd.it/7e0zpc *Jest ulubioną rywalką YandereDeva.https://redd.it/7nm5x6https://redd.it/8hb5kp *Megami ocenia się bardzo podobnie jak Yandere-chan siebie.https://redd.it/781ga8 *YandereDev uważa, że nosi rękawiczki od 14. roku życia.https://redd.it/7uvuzn *Jeśli zostałaby dodana możliwość rzucania nożami, to Megami mogłaby złapać nóż w powietrzu, nawet gdyby była do niego odwrócona tyłem.https://redd.it/7vro5q *Metody eliminacji Megami, będą najbardziej powiązane z fabułą gry.https://redd.it/7hkopz *W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdyby to Megami miałaby się pozbyć Yandere-chan, stalkowałaby ją, żeby złapać ją na robieniu niedozwolonych rzeczy, dzięki czemu mogłaby wydalić ją ze szkoły.https://redd.it/7vrl7f *Gdyby Megami była w Star Treku, to byłaby córką prezydenta Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Przypisy en:Megami Saikou es:Megami Saikou pt-br:Megami Saikou id:Megami Saikou de:Megami Saikou ru:Мегами Сайко zh-tw:Megami Saikou fr:Megami Saikou Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rywalki Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów